wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
National NWA Championships
National Championships * '''NWA Australian National Heavyweight Championship''' - Currently defended in [[All Action Wrestling Australia]]. The current title physical championship was originally the [[AWA Superstars of Wrestling|AWA]] Australian Championship and later the AAW Australian Championship. The NWA does not recognize this part of titles lineage instead merging the NWA recognized lineage with the previously defended NWA Australian Championship defended in [[NWA Pro Australia]] which itself was a completely different title. * '''NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship''' - Serves as the major title in the [[NWA UK Hammerlock]] promotion. Originally conceived as the brainchild of NWA UK Hammerlock promoter Andre Baker and [[Canadian Wrestling Federation]] promoter (and former NWA president) Ernie Todd, the title was created to have a non Board-controlled title that can be defended and promoted across continents, and also build positive working relationships between promoters, exchange talent and enhance the NWA product worldwide.The title is now owned by [[Torture Chamber Pro Wrestling Dojo]] along with the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship. * '''NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship''' - Was the top singles title in [[Maple Leaf Wrestling]] from 1978 until 1984, when it was abandoned after the Toronto promotion partnered with the WWF. The title was reinstated as the present-day, NWA Board-controlled version of the NWA Canadian Heavyweight title. Previous versions also existed in Calgary, Halifax and Vancouver. Has been defended in the [[WWE|World Wrestling Federation]]. * '''NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship''' - Sanctioned championship based mainly in the [[Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling]] promotion, although the title has been contested for in the [[Canadian Wrestling Federation]], [[NWA Green Mountain]] and [[NWA Quebec]]. The NWA Canadian Tag Team titles will be defended under the [[NWA Atlantic]] Banner in Atlantic Canada. The title are owned by [[Torture Chamber Pro Wrestling Dojo]] along with NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship. There had previously been a version of the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship used in [[NWA All-Star Wrestling]] from 1962 to 1985. The current version began in 1998. * '''NWA European Heavyweight Championship''' * '''NWA European Tag Team Championship''' * '''NWA France Heavyweight Championship''' * '''NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship''' - Tag team title in Japanese promotion [[Pro Wrestling Zero1]], contested exclusively among junior heavyweight (<100 kg (220 lb)) wrestlers. It was created on December 26, 2003 when Ikuto Hidaka and Dick Togo defeated Naohiro Hoshikawa & Tatsuhito Takaiwa in a tournament final. This was during a time when ZERO1 (then known as Pro Wrestling Zero-One) was a member of the [[National Wrestling Alliance]]; since the two organizations' parting in late 2004, the NWA does not recognize or sanction it, though it retains the NWA initials. It is one of two tag team titles in ZERO1, along with the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship, typically contested among heavyweights. * '''NWA National Heavyweight Championship''' - The original version NWA National Heavyweight Championship was the major singles title in the NWA-affiliated [[Georgia Championship Wrestling]] from 1980 until 1986. In spite of its name, the championship was never defended on a national basis but, rather, it was used only within the territorial region in which Georgia Championship Wrestling ran its operations. In 1984, [[Vince McMahon]]'s [[WWE|Titan Sports, Inc.]] bought Georgia Championship Wrestling, Inc. The National champion at the time of the sale was The Spoiler (Don Jardine). Spoiler went to work for the WWF and was briefly recognized by that company as National Heavyweight Champion. Meanwhile, a rival group with NWA sanctioning began in Georgia. This group was called [[Championship Wrestling from Georgia]]. They awarded the NWA National Heavyweight Championship to [[Ted DiBiase]] (proclaiming that he had won the title from The Spoiler, which actually wasn't the case except for storyline purposes). In 1985, [[Jim Crockett Promotions]] purchased the TBS Saturday night and Sunday night television slots from the WWF and began production on a new era of "[[World Championship Wrestling]]." JCP essentially consolidated Championship Wrestling from Georgia (taking over that group's Saturday morning time slot as well) and began to recognize their championships. Eventually Crockett held a unification match between his company's United States champion and the National champion. The U.S. champ won and that version of the National title was abandoned. Beginning in 1997, the NWA Board of Directors reactivated the NWA National Heavyweight Championship. Unlike its original incarnation, the revived NWA National Heavyweight Championship is defended in various NWA affiliated promotions throughout the United States. The NWA National Heavyweight Championship is the third most prestigious title in the National Wrestling Alliance behind the North American and World Heavyweight Championships. * '''NWA North American Heavyweight Championship''' - The second most prestigious singles title in the [[National Wrestling Alliance]] that was created in 1994 after [[World Championship Wrestling]] withdrew from the NWA. There were other versions of this title before this one was created. From 1998 through 2000, the title was the major championship in [[Music City Wrestling]] * '''NWA North American Tag Team Championship''' - Currently used and defended in various territories throughout the NWA. This is the fifth NWA sanctioned championship to bear this name. Unlike its predecessors, each of which was only used in a specific territory, this title is defended in NWA territories throughout the world in much the same way as the NWA World Tag Team Championship. Also, as with the NWA World Tag Team Championship, the title is ultimately controlled by the NWA Board of Directors and title changes occur only when a majority of the board votes to do so. Originally, the championship was called the MCW North American Tag Team Championship and was defended in [[Music City Wrestling]] based out of Nashville, Tennessee. * '''NWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship''' - Primary singles title in the Scottish [[NWA Scotland]]. It was first won by Conscience who defeated Eric Canyon, Adam Shane, and Hatred in Scotland on July 17, 2004. The title has generally been defended in Scotland, particularly in Bellshill, Bellahouston, Clydebank and Glasgow. It has been also defended at several interpromotional events with [[NWA UK Hammerlock]] and at the NWA 56th Anniversary Show in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada in 2004. Following the closure NWA UK Hammerlock and the death of Andre Baker, the title was taken on by the [[Scottish Wrestling Alliance]] and renamed the SWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship. * '''NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship''' - Championship in [[[NWA UK Hammerlock]]. The championship has existed since 2001. * '''NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship''' - Championship in [[NWA UK Hammerlock]]. Regional Championships NWA American Heavyweight Championship NWA American Tag Team Championship NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship NWA Americas Tag Team Championship NWA Austra-Asian Heavyweight Championship NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version) NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version) NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Calgary version) NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Halifax version) NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version) NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version) NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version) NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) NWA Canadian Television Championship NWA International Heavyweight Championship (All-Japan Version) NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version) NWA International Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) NWA International Tag Team Championship (All-Japan Version) NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary Version) NWA International Tag Team Championship (Maritimes Version) NWA International Tag Team Championship (Georgia Version) NWA Ireland Heavyweight Championship NWA Ireland Tag Team Championship NWA Mexico Lightweight Championship NWA National Tag Team Championship]] NWA National Television Championship NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version) NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State version) NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Calgary Version) NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Maritimes Version) NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (WWC Version) NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Central States version) NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version) NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan version) NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Puerto Rico version) NWA Pro Australia Tag Team Championship NWA United National Championship (All-Japan Version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic Version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Central States version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Rocky Mountains Version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Gulf Coast version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version) NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version) NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (Southeast Version) NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State Version) NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (Mid-American Version) NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (Georgia Version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic Version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Mid-American Version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Northeast version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Gulf Coast Version) NWA United States Women's Championship